


Artwork for L'amour Conquiert Tout

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Art, Captain America Big Bang 2018 | cabigbang, Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mermen, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: Seaton and Bruinen have always wanted to start a family. Now, they finally get their chance to.





	Artwork for L'amour Conquiert Tout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenclawWitch18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18/gifts).
  * Inspired by [L'amour Conquiert Tout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188336) by [MsPooslie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie), [RavenclawWitch18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18/pseuds/RavenclawWitch18). 

> “Listen here barnacle brain,” Seaton began only to be interrupted by Bruinen pulling him close.  
“What, my little sea slug?”  
Seaton gazed up at his mate. “I love you.” He said.  
“And I love you. Till the end of the ocean.”  
“Till the end of the ocean.” Seaton echoed

**Author's Note:**

> my second Captain America Big Bang offering!  
featuring Mermen Steve and Bucky!  
It was great working with RavenclawWitch18, who has created a great world in the fic! I loves me some mermaids so I knew it’d be a slam dunk!


End file.
